Remedio para la fiebre
by Miss Writer 04
Summary: Casi siempre que Armin se enferma, pareciera como si se estuviera enfermo. Es por eso que su abuelo decide darle un remedio para que se recupere pronto. "–¡No pienso tomarme algo tan putrefacto y de extraña procedencia! –Armin por favor, no eres un niño. No te hará ningún daño… bueno, tal vez unos efectos en las siguientes horas..." One-shot, AU!JeanxArmin


**OHAYO!**

**Aquí renaciendo de entre los muertos y reportándome con ustedes :B jeje**

**Traigo este one-shot para la convocatoria de Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones.**

**También quiero felicitar a Leana Bodt por su cumpleaños que es en un par de días uwu querida, te dedico mi primer fanfic yaoi, ojala te guste.**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura ;)**

**REMEDIO PARA LA FIEBRE**

Armin había sido un niño educado y amable. Desde muy pequeño había mostrado una fascinación por la lectura, empezando con cuentos para niños y en un par de años intentando juntar las palabras en libros un poco más grandes, con el paso de los años, la complejidad fue siendo más grande, así, después de que su cerebro hubiera absorbido todo ese conocimiento, se convirtió también en una persona culta.

Respecto a su físico, siempre había sido de un cuerpo delgado y de facciones finas. De niño era confundido varias-casi siempre-veces en una niña, y ya ahora, siendo de 16 años, era un "chico bonito", como varios de sus amigos, compañeros de salón y de escuela lo denominaban.

Otra cosa es que siempre había sido algo frágil con respecto a la salud, desde siempre se enfermaba mucho y fácilmente. Durante las épocas de invierno tenía que salir con cuello de tortuga obligatoriamente, de no ser así una hora más tarde ya estaba congestionado. Para las épocas de calor, no podía estar ni cinco minutos en frente del aire por que le pasaba lo mismo. Y eso solo era de la gripe, sin contar dolores de cabeza, fiebre, dolor de estómago, entre otros. Afortunadamente ya creciendo se iba haciendo más fuerte respecto a este punto. Oh si, ahora podía salir solo con una bufanda en su cuello durante el invierno, podía estar en un lugar con aire… sudado, y no solo eso, ahora podía comer con más confianza comida de la calle sin enfermarse. Ok, no se oye como la gran cosa, pero para el es como si hubiera derrotado un titán solito. Bueno, casi…

–¡Achu!–el sonido de su estornudo retumbó por el cuarto. Simplemente, Armin detestaba la manera en como estornudaba. Era un hombre, quería estornudar como hombre. Pero no, parecía el estornudo de un cachorro de perro chihuahua.

Debido a que había llegado tarde a la clase de Educación física–gracias a Eren–el maestro, como sanción, los hizo correr veinte vueltas alrededor de la cancha al terminada la clase. El día había estado sospechoso, y a la mitad de las vueltas comenzó a llover. Pidió permiso para continuar después, y el maestro siendo tan considerado le dio un amigable NO. Armin tuvo que correr diez vueltas más bajo la lluvia. Terminando se quitó lo más rápido que pudo la ropa deportiva mojada para que no surtiera efecto en él, pero fue demasiado tarde. A la media hora comenzó a sentirse mal y algo tembloroso. Tuvo que ir a enfermería y durmió por lo que restó del día de las clases, y al terminar estas, Eren y Mikasa lo llevaron entre ambos hacia su casa, ya que la fiebre no se le había bajado y se sentía muy débil. A la noche comenzó a sentir extraña su nariz y su garganta, y un rato más tarde comenzó a estornudar y moquear.

Ya era el día anterior, y se encontraba en la comodidad de su cama con una sábana y un cobertor encima en vez de la escuela. La fiebre no se le había bajado y su cara estaba roja completamente.

La puerta entonces se abrió, dejando ver a su abuelo con una taza en la mano–Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Siendo franco, no muy bien–respondió algo cansado, volteándose ligeramente hacia donde estaba el señor–perdón si te estoy causando molestias.

–No te preocupes, lo importante es que te recuperes–se sentó en la orilla de la cama con una ligera sonrisa en medio de las arrugas de su cara–recordé un remedio que antes hacían en mi familia muy eficaz para quitar varios malestares. Afortunadamente la mente de este viejo la recordó para poder hacerla…

El rubio notó entonces la taza humeante en las manos de su abuelo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal acto, y se paró lo mejor que pudo–Gracias, en verdad te lo…–sin embargo, su débil sonrisa se evaporó cuando su nariz sintió el olor del contenido de aquella taza, provocándole un revoltijo inmediato en el estómago y haciendo que se llevara las manos a la boca–¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Eso huele a rayos!

–Ah, si un poco. Pero créeme cuando te digo que esto te hará sentir mucho mejor para más tarde–el anciano acercó la taza al rostro de su nieto, haciéndolo sentir de más golpe el olor–así que hasta el fondo.

–¿D-de que está hecho?...

–Creo que sería mejor que no lo supieras, solo tómalo…

–¡No! ¡No lo haré!–Armin se puso a la defensiva, evitando cualquier contacto con la taza–¡No pienso tomarme algo tan putrefacto y de extraña procedencia!

–Armin por favor, no eres un niño. No te hará ningún daño… bueno, tal vez unos efectos en las siguientes horas, pero por lo mismo de que esta ayudándote a sacar todas las toxinas de tu cuerpo.

–¡Dije que no lo haré! ¡Me nie…–no pudo terminar su frase ya que su abuelo tomó su mandíbula y acercó la taza, de una manera que se tomara hasta la última gota, sintiendo que aquel líquido le quemara su garganta y dándole asco. De entre los sabores, sintió uno en particular que reconoció en seguida.

–¡COF COF COF! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¿¡Acaso esa cosa no tenía… alcohol!?

–Descubriste uno de los ingredientes. No lleva mucho, pero es necesario en su elaboración–acercó su mano a su pecho para que se fuera para atrás y se recostara–ahora recuéstate ¿de acuerdo? Mas tarde tendré que salir pero Mikasa y Eren vendrán saliendo de la escuela.

–D-de acuerdo… pero…–el rubio quiso reprochar, pero enseguida comenzó a sentir retortijones en el estómago y demasiado cansancio. Su cara tuvo contacto con la almohada, y en poco tiempo, se quedó totalmente dormido.

…

Caminó colina arriba, dirigiéndose a la casa que compartían Armin y su abuelo. Removía con algo de fuerza sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y apretaba su mandíbula. Realmente el problema no era ir a ver a Armin, pero ¿Por qué Eren y Mikasa de repente le pidieron de favor ir a cuidar a un enfermo por unas horas?

Casi antes de que Jean saliera del salón, los dos lo habían detenido para decirle que tenían que quedarse un tiempo más en la escuela: Mikasa a entrenamiento de última hora y Eren a tutorías que le habían cambiado de día.

"–_¿Y qué acaso tengo cara de niñera?_

–_No, la tienes de caballo imbécil. No se te puede pedir ni un solo favor por que comienzas con tus estupideces…_

–_Mira quien habla idiota. Y ya te dije que no me hables así o no respondo…_

–_Oigan ya basta. Jean, haznos ese favor. Armin se lleva muy bien contigo y se sentirá cómodo contigo mientras nosotros llegamos. No tenemos la culpa de que nos hayan cambiado los planes en último momento._

–_Tch… de acuerdo. Lo haré por esa razón y por que me lo dices de esa manera..."_

Realmente era cierto. Jean y Armin se llevaban bien, eran amigos cercanos. Además. Mikasa había sido amable al pedirle el favor, ya así si aceptaba ¿Qué Eren no podía aprender de esa forma las cosas?

Llegó finalmente a la casa, entrando por el pequeño portón y a la casa con la llave que le habían dado. Dejó sus zapatos y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, obviamente el enfermo estaría en cama. Se sentía incómodo entrando así nada más a casa ajena, lo bueno es que habían avisado en ese momento al señor y ya estaba enterado que el iría. Tocó suavemente la puerta y entró al cuarto, viendo en la cama de espaldas a Armin, sus cabellos rubios desparramados en la almohada. Se acercó para así agacharse levemente y tocar su hombro.

–Armin… hey Armin…

–¿Hmmm?–la débil voz de Armin se oyó, quien sin abrir los ojos se revolcó levemente entre las sábanas. Así Jean pudo presenciar mejor que su frente se encontraba toda sudada. Finalmente los ojos algo hinchados del chico se abrieron, dejando ver ese hermoso color azul que los caracterizaba.

–V-vaya en verdad que te cayó mal la fiebre ¿eh?–comentó Jean, sin poder evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento en su ser al ver el rostro enrojecido de Armin, se veía ¿tierno?... no, ya se estaba volviendo loco, eso no era…

–¿Eren?–respondió finalmente Armin, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados algo extrañado al castaño bicolor, quien notó un extraño tono en su voz–¿Soy yo o tu cara se ve más alargada?...

–No, no soy el imbécil de Eren…

–¿Mikasa? ¿Te pasó algo en la voz?... Bueno, no solo en la voz ¿soy yo o tu cara se ve más alargada?...

–Sigues con tus malditas bromas y no respondo–respondió Jean algo irritado, sintiendo un tic inconsciente en su ceja derecha–soy Jean, idiota, es obvio…

–¿Jean? No Mikasa, recuerda que Jean es Jean...–contestó el rubio para luego sacar una leve risa burlona. _"¿Y ahora este que trae?"_–Mikasa, tengo calor ¿tu no tienes calor?...

Jean dejó de gruñir internamente cuando oyó eso, viendo como una gota de sudor corría de la cien del rubio hasta su barbilla. Agarró la sábana y la quitó del cuerpo de Armin, quien chilló y rodeó su cuerpo con sus manos–Ahora… tengo frío…

–Es obvio que lo vas a tener, estas completamente empapado de sudor–respondió serenamente el castaño bicolor–será mejor que te bañes, te llevaré al baño…

–Pss, hey Mikasa…–susurró de repente Armin, dando a entender como si fuera un secreto. Jean volteó a verlo, nuevamente algo molesto–¿Y si jugamos en el patio de… Mi… kasa?...

–¿Eh?–Armin de repente comenzó a reírse pero más fuerte que hacía unos momentos, empezando a rodar por la cama. Jean solo se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose la razón del comportamiento del tranquilo chico y el sentido de su supuesto chiste.

–¿Y ahora cual es tu problema? ¿Tomas algo en secreto o qué?

–Nooooooooooo… no no no no–nuevamente, otra risa burlona salió de su garganta del chico–nada de eso, nunca haría eso. Me gustan los secretos pero no esa clase de secretos… ¿Te gustan los secretos Mi… kasa?–la risa había disminuido, pero su tono era de burla. Fuera lo que fuera, Jean esperaba que el efecto de lo que se lo había provocado terminara pronto, de lo contrario para la hora en que los otros dos llegaran encontrarían más que un enfermo.

–Ya deja de jugar, Armin. Vamos, muévete para ir a la bañera…

–¡No no no no no no!

–¿¡Y ahora que coños te pasa!? ¿¡Qué quieres!?

–¡Cárgame!–exclamó de repente el rubio, extendiendo sus manos hacia arriba y haciendo pucheros de niño pequeño.

–¿¡Ah!? ¡Ni de chiste! ¡Usa tus piernas!

–¡No las quiero usar! ¡Cárgame!–extendió nuevamente sus brazos pero de una manera más brusca, la paciencia de Jean estaba casi a su límite.

–Ok ok… te llevo en mi espalda y…

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Cárgame al estilo princesa!

–¿¡AHHHH!? ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA!? ¿¡Y MÁS BIEN POR QUÉ!?

–¡POR QUE QUIERO SER TRATADO COMO UNAAA!–Armin sacudió sus manos como si de maracas se trataran–¡Cárgame! ¡Cárgame! ¡Cárgame! ¡Cárgame! ¡Cárgame! ¡Cárgame! ¡Cárgame! ¡Cárgame! ¡Cárgame! ¡Cárgame! ¡Cárga…

–¡ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN! ¡PERO YA CÁLLATE!–Jean se acercó y tomó un poco brusco el cuerpo del rubio, quien rodeó sus manos en el cuello y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de él, provocándole cosquillas y sintiendo una descarga que pasó por su columna–¿Qué demonios Armin?...

–Hueeeeleeees muuuuy ricooo–dijo en un susurro, la respiración caliente del chico llegó a la oreja del otro, haciendo que sus mejillas se coloraran. En silencio, salió del cuarto y caminó hacia el baño–Hueles un poco masculino… ¿Por qué usas perfume de hombre?

"_Ah es cierto, el idiota aún cree que soy Mikasa"_

–¿Acaso ocultas algo? No me digas… ¡No me digas que eres un hombre!–Armin sacudió sus piernas y lanzó un leve grito–¡La noticia del año! ¡La multitud enloquece!

–Dios, dame paciencia por favor…

–Oye oye, pero ¿si eres un chico puedo entonces salir contigo? En ese caso no eres mal parecido.

–¿Q-qué? ¿Qué demonios dices ahora?–contestó Jean, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse.

Armin alzó una ceja y sonrió ladinamente, haciendo nuevamente sentir extraño al otro–Ya sabes… por mis gustos… de fruta…

–¿Qué?–Jean abrió la puerta del baño con algo de dificultad, sentó a Armin en una banca de plástico que se encontraba en el baño y abrió la llave para llenar la tina. Armin, por su parte, alzó su cabeza hacia arriba, y abrió exageradamente la boca.

–¡ME GUSTA EL PLÁTANO!

–¡A-Armin cállate!–exclamó Jean, quien casi se caía por la sorpresa de la ¿revelación? ¿era una revelación?–En serio ¿qué mosca te picó?

–Jejeje… lo siento…–susurró ya más tranquilo, con la cabeza agachada hacia abajo–ya lo sabías de todos modos… y la verdad… no se cuanto tiempo pueda seguir ocultándolo ¿sabes?–Jean se acercó y le sacó la camisa y el pantalón de pijamas sudados, evitando el contacto de vista con el cuerpo desnudo de Armin mas que la espalda. Decidió usar la regadera para más rápido acabar con eso, ayudó a enjabonarse el cabello y le dio el jabón para que el siguiera con su cuerpo, siempre mirando su espalda. Mientras esperaba a que terminara, se dio cuenta de cosas mínimas que no había puesto atención: el cabello le llegaba arriba de los hombros, los cuales no eran tan grandes como los suyos. Cualquiera que lo viera desde atrás, creería que es una chica. Era delgado, se veía frágil, y aunque en cierta forma lo era, sabía que no lo era del todo… ¿su piel siempre había sido de ese color que llegaba a ser pálido?... ¿Por qué se estaba fijando en esos aspectos?

…

Jean sacó una toalla y con ella comenzó a secar a Armin, ya bañado y vestido en su cuarto. Después de todo el ruido que había hecho como hacía una media hora, ahora se encontraba demasiado callado. ¿Se habría sentido nuevamente mal?

–Listo–comentó Jean en medio del silencio, quitando la toalla de su cabeza–ya acuéstate y sigue durmiendo. Parece que la fiebre ya está bajando.

Armin se acostó y se dejó caer torpemente, con la cabeza totalmente cubierta con la sábana. Jean se sentó en la silla que se encuentra en la habitación, recargando su espalda.

–Nunca me dijiste… si te gustaban los secretos…–se oyó la voz de Armin, nuevamente como si se acabara de despertar.

Jean volteó a ver hacia el bulto debajo de la sábana, y dejó escapar un suspiro–Depende.

–¿Y si fuera el secreto de… un amigo?...

–… Tal vez…

–Yo tengo uno ¿sabes?... uno que del cual… nunca debe enterarse Jean…

¿El? ¿Un secreto del cual no debía enterarse? No podía negarlo, la curiosidad de repente brincó, pero ¿era correcto? ¿Seguía creyendo que era Mikasa no? (lo cual no tenía ningún sentido para él) ¿Y si le insistía o hacía algo para demostrarle que…

–Estoy… enamorado de él…–todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron, desaparecieron, en el momento en el que esas palabras salieron de los labios del rubio–pero shh… nunca… debe saberlo…

La voz de Armin se fue apagando, hasta que en un par de minutos solo se oía su respiración al dormir. Jean estaba totalmente inmóvil, sorprendido totalmente. El secreto de Armin…

Sus mejillas se comenzaron a colorar, llevó sus manos a su cabeza. Ahora no sabía que pensar, no sabía si debía pensar. Volteó su mirada, oyendo la respiración del chico. Un impulso hizo que se acercara hasta quedar en la orilla de la cama. Quitó cuidadosamente la sábana, dejando ver el rostro de un Armin dormido. Tragó fuertemente saliva, sintiendo el corazón latir rápidamente. Su vista revisó sus facciones, notando el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas aún por la fiebre. Pasó por los cabellos recién bañados que descansaban en la almohada y los que caían por su frente. Paró en los labios entreabiertos, los que se vieron de repente suaves ante sus ojos.

Bajó su cabeza, y con delicadeza, besó los labios del rubio una, dos veces. En verdad, eran suaves. Jean se relamió los labios, y acercó nuevamente sus bocas, provocando un mayor contacto entre ellas.

–Mhhn…–un leve sonido se oyó de parte de Armin, haciendo que Jean se exaltara. Pero no, no se había despertado. Solo se había removido en la cama, dejando a la vista su cuello…

Jean sintió que su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente… quería… quería….

QUERÍA MÁS

Volvió a acercarse, y esta vez besó con más contacto pero sin llegar a la exageración. Volvió a oírse la voz de Armin, una, dos, tres veces más. Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, degustando. Sintió entonces que las manos de Armin rodearon su cuello y su boca se abrió más. Quedó algo sorprendido, pero sin evitarlo, se adentró a esa cavidad, jugando entre ambas lenguas, dejándolo oír más dulces sonidos de parte del rubio. Pasó su mano por debajo de su camisa y subió por el abdomen hasta sus botones, los cuales comenzó a masajear y pellizcar.

–Ah… Ah…–Siguió besando por su barbilla, su cuello, donde mordió levemente en algunas partes, hasta que no pudo más. Chupó fuertemente, haciendo que saliera un gemido más de Armin, besó y lamió suavemente esa parte como disculpa.

–Jean… ah, Jean…–Armin susurró débilmente su nombre, excitando más al castaño. Abrió tres botones de la camisa, dejándole ver aquellos botones ya erectos y comenzó a degustarlos, al momento en que metía su mano en el pantalón del chico y comenzaba a masajear.

–Mngh–Armin arqueaba la espalda y sacaba aire caliente de su boca. El castaño comenzó sentir presión en su pantalón, desabotonó por completo la camisa y pasó sus labios y su lengua por el abdomen, bajando hasta llegar al pantalón. La prenda de ambos le estorbaba, bajó tanto el de Armin como el suyo, acercó su rostro y sacó la lengua para degustar. Los gemidos no paraban de oírse, Jean movía su cabeza de arriba y abajo mientras que hacía el mismo movimiento con su mano a sí mismo.

–¡Mngh!¡Ah! J-Jean…–una última exclamación se dejó oír del rubio, terminando ambos al mismo tiempo. Jean comenzó a regular su respiración, viendo embobado el rostro adormilado de Armin. Definitivamente, ya no lo veía igual, pero era de una forma que no le molestaba. Subió pantalones y abotonó nuevamente la pijama. Con cuidado, movió el cuerpo hacia el lado de la pared para luego subirse el, acercando a Armin hacia el, quien aún dormido se acomodó en su pecho. No faltaba mucho para que Mikasa y Eren llegara, al menos quería estar así por un rato. Y cuando Armin regresara a la escuela… bueno, ya vería la manera de hablar con el apropiadamente.

…

Despertó oyendo unas voces desde la planta baja. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? Irguió su torso, quedando sentado en la cama. La fiebre ya había bajado mucho, lo único que sentía era un poco de dolor de cabeza y leve molestia de la gripe.

"_En verdad esa cosa asquerosa funcionó" _pensó en su mente _"En verdad me porté muy ridículo con Mikasa…"_ Entonces, recordó el sueño que acababa de tener…

Golpeó su cabeza con la palma de la mano. En verdad no tenía remedio, ¿Cómo fue posible que soñara algo así… respecto a Jean? ¿Tenía algo mal en su mente? La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a sus amigos.

–Hola Armin–saludó Mikasa, sonriéndole levemente, a lo cual le respondió.

–Mírate, te ves muchísimo mejor–comentó Eren, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

–El abuelo me hizo tomar una cosa repugnante de extraña procedencia, pero admito que me ayudó mucho. Ah, y por cierto Mikasa, perdón por la manera en como me comporté hace rato, fue totalmente vergonzoso. Incluso hice que me cargaras…

Mikasa elevó una ceja algo extrañada, mientras que Eren se aguantaba la risa. Ya tenía algo con que molestar a Jean. Armin volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana a lado de su cama, mirando a través de ella–El día esta algo nublado, tal vez llueva de nuevo ¿no?–volteó a ver a sus amigos, quienes ahora tenían una expresión diferente en su rostro. ¿Asombro? ¿Susto? ¿Perplejidad?–¿Qué?

–N-nada, no es nada–comentó Mikasa, pestañeando un par de veces–¿Tienes hambre? Puedo irte a preparar algo…

–Pues, si un poco. Te lo agradecería.

–De acuerdo. Eren, ven a ayudarme–la azabache jaló a Eren del brazo quien no chistó, dejando al rubio en el cuarto como si nada.

–Eren–comentó ella ya fuera del cuarto–¿Lo viste?

–Si–respondió él, apretando la mandíbula.

–¿Crees que Jean…

–Oh, pero claro que fue él–se dirigió a la salida de la casa, arremangándose las mangas de la camisa–Aún lo puedo alcanzar antes de que llegue a la calle principal…

–No, déjalo–Mikasa puso su mano sobre su hombro, dejando mostrar un aura oscura alrededor de ella y una expresión sombría en su rostro–deja que disfrute esta tarde con todas sus extremidades…

Eren estuvo de acuerdo al mostrar la misma expresión que ella. Si, tenía razón. Mañana el imécil cara de caballo de Jean les tendría que dar una muy buena explicación del chupete que se encontraba en el cuello de su amigo.

**Y aquí termina el one-shot!**

**No es muy largo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice escribiéndolo uwu.**

**Espero poder verlos pronto.**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writer 04**


End file.
